Bound by Love
by Dawnelaurel
Summary: Rachel was adopted and is the half-sister of Emily Prentiss through her father; Prentiss was never told about her half-sister. Their father made some enemies who knew about the secret daughter and decided to have his revenge through Rachel.
1. Prologue

Summary: Rachel was adopted and is the half-sister of Emily Prentiss through her father; Prentiss was never told about her half-sister although her mother knew about the girl. Their father made some enemies who knew about the secret daughter and decided to have his revenge through Rachel.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any other references that may or may not be used in the future

Prologue

~ 2006 ~

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, PRENTISS! I WILL GET YOU WHERE IT WOULD HURT THE MOST!" David Roberts shouts as he is lead out of the court room. Anyone present who happens to glance at David sees the hatred in his empty yet determined eyes. If they look closely, they would have realized that the words that came out from his mouth are more than just empty threats but a promise of a man who no longer has anyone to live for except the destruction of the man he believes to have cost him his most precious possession in the world – his youngest daughter.

~ 2011 ~

A young lady approaches David from the other side of the glass. "I have some news that will make you very, very happy and make me very, very rich," she smirks greedily. "I will have to go to Lima, Ohio for this one. So it may take me awhile before you see me, but I know you will be satisfied when I return."

"What did you find, and make sure you are not wasting my energy on this one" David asks, his face is expressionless. "Apparently, Anthony got a little naughty and spawned a little daughter during one of his stints in the past."

This sparks a fire in David's eyes. Finally, an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth, he evilly smirks.

"Make sure he watches as she suffers slowly and painfully, just like I taught you" he softly says with voice of steel. "Do that and you will have the combination you need."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

SPLASH! And the ice-cold blue drink drenches Rachel's face. "I'm so glad the reprieve is finally over now that you are no longer clinging on to the quarterback's arm. See you around, loser!" The jock jeers at the diva and walks away hooting and laughing with his friends.

"Maybe you should have thought twice before cheating on me, Rachel. I hope you remembered to pack extra clothes now that you don't have me to protect you" Finn says spitefully. "That would teach you not to mess with me." He steps away then turns back, dumping his own slushy at the brunette from the top of her head. Students at the hallway laughs even louder and points at Rachel.

Rachel stands frozen in the middle of the hallway with slushy dripping down her face and seeping through her clothes. She had expected this would happen but she was never able to prepare herself enough for the pain in her heart. It feels like someone went in and pricked a thousand needles all over it. The guy whom she thinks she loves is now gone to be replaced into this heartless beast.

Quinn Fabray, who is just a few feet away from the scene did not join in the laughter but with an unsmiling expression approaches Rachel and said, "Quit standing there with your mouth open like a baboon and clean yourself up, Berry. You are dripping all over the floor."

Rachel dejectedly grabs her emergency slushy kit and cleans herself up then went to her class. Everywhere she goes students are either smirking or laughing at her. Obviously they had heard about what had happened. On her way to the choir room for lunch, the diva was slushied again.

The third slushy of the day is thrown at her on her way to glee. She sees Finn give a high five to Azimio and laugh at Rachel's drenched appearance. The anger that she had been trying to keep inside just erupts and without much noise she barges inside the choir room and hit Finn at the back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I GET THAT YOU ARE MAD AT ME FOR SHARING ONE KISS WITH PUCK BUT TO GO BECOME SOME KIND OF A NEANDERTHAL AND THROW SOME BEVERAGE OVER SOMEONE IS JUST DOWNRIGHT CRUEL!"

Everyone in the choir room is shocked to see the Diva this angry. They could all see the little body shaking with all the emotions that are fast surfacing.

The shocked quarterback is stunned for a second and then his anger erupts, "NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME RACHEL EXCEPT FOR YOUR FACE IN FRONT OF ME! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET LOST BECAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU WERE NOTHING BEFORE WE GOT TOGETHER AND YOU ARE NOTHING NOW!"

"Look around you, Midget, and see if I am wrong. No one here is your friend and no one would even care enough to make you think otherwise." Rachel looks around the room and sees the painful truth to what Finn had just said.

Kurt and Mercedes are huddled together, trying not to look at the diva in fear that she would expect them to defend her. Admittedly, they no longer consider Rachel as the irritating enemy who kept on stealing their solos but they will be damned if they would go against the social hierarchy for her when they themselves are struggling with their own social status.

Mike and Tina look back at her sympathetically but did not say anything. Artie just goes back to the video game he is playing against Sam. Lauren looks bored.

When her eyes lands on Santana, the Latina scoffs and says, "Oh don't you look at me. While I would rather forget any time spent with Finnocence here it pains me to admit that the guy's got a point. No one really cares for you here, RuPaul, and if not for that voice and lungs you have we would have voted you off the club. You are adding so much loser points here!" Brittney who was seated beside the Latina just looks on with a sad expression.

Quinn who is standing by the door is unable to move and is looking at the brunette's expression the whole time. She sees the exact moment the sparkle in the diva's eyes is taken away by few words. What replaces the sparkle was a cold realization that seems to freeze in the brown orbs.

Then all of a sudden brunette grabs all her things then without any word storms out of the choir room bumping into Quinn. She is stunned with the look on Rachel's face. It is a look of defeat. Without even thinking much, she twirls around and leaves the room going to the direction where the diva went.


	3. Chapter 2

Rachel drives to the only place that gave her solace all throughout her high school life. Just like every other time that she needed to clear out the pain and the anguish before going home she drives up to the park to sit on her bench. The moment she reaches her bench she throws herself on it and lays there crying.

_Unknown to her, a blonde cheerio is looking at her from afar studying her shaking frame and looking around making sure that the crying brunette was safe. She has a concerned look on her face as she continues to watch over the crying diva. _

After a few minutes of sobbing, a hand on Rachel's shoulder startles her and makes her jump and fall off the bench.

"Please don't hurt me" she fearfully says out loud. A pack of tissue is given to her and a female voice says, "I am not here to hurt you. I was sitting on the other bench when you arrived and I thought you might want to share my tissue." A young lady offers sheepishly.

Rachel smiles a little as she gratefully takes the tissue given. She curiously looks at the redhead girl beside her. She appears to be someone in her early twenties. She looks a little sad and breaks the silence, "My name is Amanda. I have actually seen you here a few times before. I always sit two benches away but I guess you were just lost in your mind that you never saw me."

"I'm Rachel."

"So I'm guessing things are not getting better for you then, huh. I mean this is the first time I have seen you really cry. You were usually just thinking deep with a sad expression." Amanda stops, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, I do not wish to sound stalker-ish but I am here quite often as well and so of course I notice you since you are here almost every time I am here as well."

Rachel gazes at the young lady and smiles a little again. "It's okay, I mean I am sorry but I never really look at other people when I am here. I am mostly just wrapped around my thoughts every time I am here and just try to make things better."

After a few minutes of just silence, "So, what brings you here to the park? I am usually on my bench to just escape from everything that is not good in my life."

"I am here looking for something and just waiting for the right time to finally get it." Amanda says quietly. "But hey enough about me let's talk about you. Every time I see you on this bench I always feel like you needed someone to talk to. Since I am here, you know, I can always listen. I heard somewhere that things get more bearable if you unload some of the burden. A few of the friends I have said I can be a good listener, you know?" The young lady gives an encouraging smile and soon the diva began confiding to Amanda.

On that day Rachel began to rely on Amanda as someone she vented on about the bullying in school. Every time she turned up at the park the redhead was already there giving her a comforting smile and a pack of tissue just in case.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After that glee outburst, Rachel starts to withdraw from the club. She stops fighting for solos and the spotlight and is fast becoming silent in the group. If the other members notices, they don't comment on anything, quite content to just take the solos at last and thankful for not having to listen to the obnoxious sound of the diva.

_Quinn is the one who takes notice of the changes in the diva. She watches out for Rachel and tries to diffuse slushy attacks as much as possible. On most afternoons she finds herself following the brunette to the park just to make sure she is safe. All these she does without the singer knowing. She keeps well hidden._

It had become Rachel's daily routine to stop by the park before going home, eager to just talk with Amanda and relish the comfort of having someone to listen to her. The redhead girl is the only friend that Rachel has right now. She starts to talk to her about the bullying in school to the loneliness of being the only child of very successful and busy fathers, although she knows that she is very much loved by her dads. Afternoons at the park becomes the diva's best part of the day. She feels accepted and she feels comforted.

Things in school remains the same. Even if Quinn tries to look out for her, there are times where she can't just be there to watch over the diva. It is one of those times when a bunch of jocks decided to circle around Rachel and decided to give her a slushy bath – 20 slushies all at one. This is by far the worst she has ever endured. The shock from the cold goes straight to her bones and the sting in her eyes is just unbearable.

Everyone in the hallway is left frozen to have seen the most number of slushies they have seen dumped on another person. Even the jocks that dumped the beverage are shocked of the impact their action has caused. Most of them felt a tinge of regret on their faces just now realizing that perhaps they have gone too far. Only Finn who was at the forefront did not find anything wrong with his action and sneers cruelly to Rachel.

"Enjoy the bath, Treasure Trail!" He tries to give a high five to Karofsky beside him who is also shocked and shamefully turns his back and walks away. "Oh come on, don't tell me you have started to grow a conscience. You have to admit this is fucking hilarious!" The rest of the jocks just shake their heads and walk away.

All of a sudden Finn is pinned back to the locker. "What the hell is your problem? Have you gone so pathetic that you now believe that being downright cruel to a girl is okay? What the fuck man!" Puck growls at Finn with Sam and Mike at his side.

"Oh yeah, here comes Puckerman trying to be the hero to little tranny Berry! What the hell is your problem, Puck? Always wanting my seconds, huh? First you go after Quinn and now you take this slut!" Puck tightens his arms against Finn's neck and is fast losing his temper as he pounds his fist on Finn's face. The quarterback starts to fight back and begins to push Puck back hitting him and sending him to the ground. Mike and Sam tries to go between the guys as chaos continues to progress.

While the guys are brawling, soft hands takes hold of Rachel's hand. She jumps from the contact thinking that this is another attack only to find that it was Brittany giving her a sad smile. The dancer tugs on her hand and leads her to the bathroom. As they are walking to the bathroom, the tall blonde is texting someone.

A few seconds after they arrive at the bathroom Quinn comes barging in then Brittany leaves after locking the door. The cheerleader doesn't say anything except to lead the singer to the sink. The diva remains quiet not fully understanding what is going on. She just follows where she is being led to and just allows the blonde to wash her hair and her face. Soon she is cleaned up and Quinn gives her a change of clothes.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel's voice rings quiet through the room. Her expression distraught and even more desolate than Quinn has seen a few weeks back during her last outburst at the choir room. Rachel looks so small and insecure as she fearfully looks at Quinn.

The cheerleader is silent for a moment and just stares at diva then says, "Because it is about time that someone helped you."

With that line, the brunette silently replies and stares blankly at Quinn, "Well I do not need your help; I haven't in the three years that this torture has started – more than half of those years were brought on by you! What is this Quinn, huh? Is this another one of your plans to lure me in and trust you and then just be shattered and humiliated just like Finn? You must feel some kind of satisfaction knowing that finally RuPaul has been defeated and humiliated! Well fuck you Quinn, you may think that I am gullible enough to fall for it but I will not and I have had enough of being the punching bag and butt of all your cruelty!"

The cheerleader is shocked at the verbal attack she is getting from the diva and since it is her nature to fight she began to feel defensive and snap back, "Oh yeah midget, I wanted to humiliate you so bad that I decided to help you wash your hair and then brought you a change of clothes. Don't be stupid! Why don't you just shut up for once and just accept the help that is being given, it's not like there are people lining up to help you! "

"Well excuse me for being wary to receive help from the one person who tortured and bullied me for years. Yes, you may have stopped from doing that these couple of months, but you started this, if it weren't for you this would never have started in the first place! I do not need your help, why don't you just leave me alone!"

Quinn stares at the diva, for a few seconds at a loss of words knowing full well that what Rachel said was true. It breakes her heart to know that she once caused this mess to the singer. She should have just apologized right then but her defensive nature holds her back.

She retaliates, "Fine! Good luck in cleaning up your mess, Berry!" With that she turns around and leaves the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~ BAU Headquarters, Virginia ~

Emily just manages to get through the elevator doors when Penelope meets her with a greeting, "Hey girl, I hope you had a great weekend! And oh, someone is waiting for you."

"It was a weekend well spent with Sergio." The brunette smirks. "And who's waiting for me?"

Garcia shrugs and proceeds to flirt with Morgan who has also just arrived. Emily continues to walk towards her workstation and is surprised to see a man she hasn't seen in years. It certainly isn't a pleasant surprise though. The last time they saw each other did not end well, prompting her to vow to see as little of him as she can. That is the reason why having him here at her work place is not something she is pleased about. She continues walking towards her desk and she schools her face to look as emotionless as possible.

"What are you doing here, Father?" The agent raises her eyebrows at the man.

Her eavesdropping colleagues nearby are stunned at this information. They have never heard the brunette mention her father, and if she can help it she never really makes any reference to her mother either. The team has always known that the father and daughter have been estranged for a long time now and Emily has a close to nothing relationship with her mother.

Anthony Prentiss, a retired judge, looks at his daughter and can not help but think how he has managed to mess up his relationship with her this badly. He is even more worried that the purpose of his visit is going to sever their relationship some more. However, this has to be done.

"Emily, I know that seeing me is the last thing you want right now, but there is something that I really need for you to look into. I believe that only you and your team can help me, but I was thinking that maybe you would like to see this first before we show it to the rest of your team."

Emily wants to shout at him and say that – no, she does not want to see what he has to show to her and neither does she want to have anything to do with him. She made that clear a few years ago and she is not about to start going back from that decision. But Emily knows her father too well and knows that the pride that the man has in him is too high for him to reach out to her. He will only come to her when he had no other options. She decides to hear him out or at least see what he needs to 'show' her. Without saying a word, she holds her head high and starts to head for the stairs. Just as she passes Hotch's office, she looks back to see her father still standing next to her desk.

She rolls her eyes and says, "Well are you coming or what?"

He rushes up the stairs and she leads him to the conference room. Once they are seated, she waits for him to begin.

"Three days ago, I found this in my mail," Anthony starts handing the agent a package.

Emily immediately opens it and sees several pictures of a brunette girl of about 15 or 16 years of age. Several pictures are of the teenager in a park looking very sad like she had just been crying. Others show the girl sleeping in what looks like a small bed in a dimly lit room. Along with the pictures was a note: YOU TOOK SOMETHING PRECIOUS FROM ME, NOW IT'S TIME FOR ME TO GET SOMETHING OF YOURS.

"What does this mean? Who is this girl?" Emily asks.

"That's it, Emily, I have no idea who this girl is. I know for a fact that I have never seen this girl before. I had some of my contacts look into finding out who she is, but so far they have come up with nothing. At first I decided that this was sent to me by mistake but now I think that the message is so specific that it might not be one. I'm a retired judge, so I know very well that there's always the threat for people coming after me if they don't like the convictions. I can't stand not knowing what this is about and I have to find out, if not only for that child's sake."

The brunette agent looks at the pictures again and can not help but feel something stir inside of her as she continues to stare at the young girl in the pictures. She can see that the brunette teenager is just barely over 5'2" in height. Something about the expression on the young girl's face as she stares off somewhere tugs at her. There is something about the girl that she just can not put her finger on it.

Emily stands up. "I will show these to our technical analyst and let you know what she finds." The tone of her voice clearly sends a message that her father is dismissed.

"Okay, I know that you are busy so I will go, but I will be in town for a while. Please call me immediately as soon as you know something. Leelee, I know that things have been bad these past few years between us, but I would really like to catch up."

"Don't call me that!" Emily snaps. She takes a deep breath and regains her composure before continuing. "I will call you as soon as I know something. Please see yourself out."

Her eyes follow him as he leaves the office and as soon as he's gone, she takes another deep breath and sighs. Hearing him call her that brings back unwelcome memories of things that can never be and best be forgotten. She immediately finds her way to the technical analyst's office.

"Hey Love, everything okay?" Penelope looks up at her friend, concern evident on her face. She can see that the once-upon-a-time undercover agent has an expression which says _I-don't-wanna-talk-about-it_ on, so she decides to just accept the shrug of shoulders she is given. "So what can I do for you, my sweet, since I assume that you do have a purpose of being here and talking about your visitor is not one of them?"

"I need a favour." The brunette smiles sweetly at the technical analyst. "I need for you to look into these pictures and see if you can find out who she is."

"_IF_ I can find out who she is?! _IF_?! Are you insinuating that there is a possibility that I might not? Have you forgotten that you are in the Office of the Supreme Genius?" Garcia smirks. "I will have the information pronto!"

Emily laughs at her friend and raises her hand in surrender, "Geez, I am sorry, I mean no disrespect, your Highness!" The agent bows down exaggeratedly towards the tech expert and moves to leave the room.

"You better not, Silly Girl," the self-proclaimed genius playfully banters back. She immediately scans the pictures and begins to work her magic.

Half an hour after Garcia calls Emily back to her lair. "Your friendly neighbourhood oracle of all things knowable and unknowable ready to give required information," Penelope starts. "Your mystery girl has got some pipes in her lungs and I mean this girl can S-I-N-G sing. Watch and see this little powerhouse blow the house away." She clicks on a video which shows the girl sing a Broadway song.

Emily can't help but be drawn to the young singer in the video. The feeling she felt earlier is there again and for some weird reason she feels a burst of pride in seeing the audience brought to their feet after the teen belt out the last note.

She is drawn out of her musing when her quirky colleague continues, "The young ingénue's name is Rachel Berry, 16, lives in Lima, Ohio with a gay couple who adopted her, Leroy and Hiram Berry. Her birth mother is Shelby Corcoran, however she signed for a closed adoption and can only have contact with Ms. Berry when she turns 18."

_Many thanks to __leahloahla__ who helped enhance this chapter_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Any of the names seem familiar? What is so special about this girl anyway, aside from the voice of course?" Penelope asks the special agent. "I really don't know yet but it had something to do with my father. He received the pictures but do not have any idea who she is. Speaking of which let me call him maybe he knows something about the Berries or Corcoran."

Emily takes out her phone and dials her father who picks up on the second ring, "So do you know a Leroy and/or Hiram Berry?" straight to the point as always. "They are the couple who adopted, Rachel Berry, the girl from the photos and they live in Lima, Ohio."

"Leroy Berry, Hiram Berry," the man murmurs the names a couple of times and tries to place the names. He could not come up with anything and asks, "Is there anything else, right now the name does not ring any bells."

"What about a Corcoran, Shelby. She is the biological mom but she signed for a close adoption and can only contact the girl when she turns 18." Emily waits for her father's reply but soon got impatient because she can hear him gasp as soon as she said the name but he remains silent. "So you know Shelby Corcoran?"

Her father remains silent for a few more seconds before asking faintly, "How old did you say the young girl is?" "16 years old this December."

"Oh God, okay thank you for the help, I will call you later." Then the phone goes dead which confuses his daughter. Emily is about to hit redial when Derek pops his head in and tells her that they need her for a short meeting. She shrugs her shoulders thinking that her father would call her if needed. She can't help but feel some sense of foreboding but decides to dismiss the feeling.

~ A week after ~

A few days after her father's visit, she did not hear anything from him. Although she could not help but click on the Youtube video of that little girl who has her intrigued. Not only because of the obvious talent that the girl has but just the happiness that can be seen as she was singing like she was doing what she was supposed to do. It was so different from the facial expression captured in the photographs. Those were so sad that one can almost feel it bounce off from the picture. She still could not understand why she was so drawn to the young singer but she was and she decides that it's time for her to call her father.

When she gets in the office she feels an odd sense of déjà vu as she sees her father waiting for her to arrive. This time she observes that the man has aged in the short time that she had last seen him and the worry in his eyes is obvious. She feels something heavy in her gut as she wordlessly leads her father to the conference room and again waits for her father to start explaining.

"I received another package with pictures." He takes out the envelope and slides it down the table towards the agent with a slight tremble on his hands. Emily takes the pictures out of the envelope and gasps as this time it shows pictures of Rachel Berry crying in the dimly lit room with a look on her face that showed that she was panicking. There was another note on the picture which says: FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHO SHE IS? YOU BETTER FIGURE OUT WHERE SHE IS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE.

Emily Prentiss feels a sense of dread of what was about to come. Her heart beats faster trying to think about what the note means. "Who is she father? Why would they think that she is someone precious?"

The man is staring at the picture and seems to have spaced out and just kept looking at the pictures. It takes several minutes before he starts talking in a very low voice he is barely audible. "Seventeen years ago, a few years after your mother and I…long after the divorce, I met a young girl in New York. She was so young and was so full of ambition about making it big on Broadway. I was taken with her optimism and determination. I was happy, we were happy. I was finally starting to start over while she started working on her dreams coming true. Then one day she just vanished without saying good bye. I looked for her everywhere but she was nowhere to be found. She did not want to be found. She…her name was Shelby Corcoran." He looks up to see understanding dawn on her daughter's eyes.

"So Rachel…Rachel Berry is your biological daughter?" Emily whispers.

"…and your sister; I'm sorry Emily, I do not want you to know about her under these circumstances, heck, I wish I didn't have to know about her under these circumstances but now they have her…those bastards are holding her hostage and she is just innocent in all of these."

The moment she hears the word 'sister' something seems to have woken in her. She does not know how but a sudden fierce feeling of protectiveness rips out of her and starts demanding answers from her father. "Why did they take her, father? WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DID THIS TIME TO MESS UP ANOTHER OF YOUR DAUGHTER'S LIFE?! WHAT IS IT IN YOU THAT EVEN WITHOUT TRYING YOU STILL MANAGE TO RUIN EVERYONE'S LIFE?!"

The rest of the BAU Team starts to go in the office the minute they hear Prentiss screaming. She is trembling with anger and frustration however calms down when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see a sombre-looking Hotchner, his eyes communicating the question everyone wants to ask but are too surprised to see the normally calm and collected agent lose control of her emotions.

"That girl in the picture," Emily points at the picture on the table, "is my sister, whom I have known of just now, and is currently being held hostage because apparently someone is out to take revenge on my father."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~ Somewhere in a dimly lit room ~

"PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID TO YOU BUT PLEASE JUST LET ME GO! WHATEVER I DID I DID NOT MEAN TO DO IT, I SWEAR!" Rachel Berry cries out as she pounds on the door and carries on until she has no more energy left. It takes hours for the determined diva to stop hitting the door trying to create as much noise as possible. As soon as she grows weak, she lets herself slide down the floor against the walk in desperation. She tries to grab something on her throat to calm her down then she remembers that her Star of David necklace is missing.

She has been held captive for more than seven days now – at least that's how long she thinks she is here. What worries her is that her fathers are gone again on a medical mission in Africa for at least 3 months. No one would be looking for her except for an old friend of her dad's to whom she had been left with. At first she held on to the hope that Aunt Gert would call the police when Rachel would not come home but that hope was immediately burst….

_*Flashback _

_Please let me out of here my Aunt Gert would be would be worried and for sure call the police. Please just let me go and I promise not to say anything I haven't seen any of your faces anyway so I could not even identify you to the police. Please just let me go! As soon as she said that a picture was slid under the door, and what she saw in the picture managed to draw out a loud scream from her throat. There in the picture is the lifeless body of her Aunt Gert – throat sliced._

*_End of Flashback_

That was a day after she was brought to this room a few hours after she got her consciousness back. That was the moment she realized that no one was going to save her. Her dads are not contactable for the next few months and by the time they come back it may be too late! She sobs until she was weak and lost her energy to sleep.

Suddenly she is woken up by a slap to her face. She screams and tried to hold off her attacker but she finds her hands tied up behind the chair she was sitting on. A female voice sneers from above her, "See how it's your precious' turn this time around?" The voice sounds oddly familiar but it was muffled by the mask her attacker wore. She is confused about what the woman is talking about and why is she saying it's her precious turn until she notices there was a camera to her right. Her attacker is taking a video of this.

The woman continues to hit her in the face until she tastes blood in her mouth and feels her face swell. She cries out one more time, this time her voice is a lot weaker, "Please stop, I feel that I can't take it anymore and my face is starting to go numb!" The slaughter of her face immediately stops and the masked woman pulls her hair hard to keep her head up, "Oh no, you don't get to go weak and die on me. You will be kept alive for a looooong time." Then she faces the camera on the side and talks directly to it, "Until next time. I will soon find out where it will hurt her most."

"Why? Please tell me why you are doing this to me? Are you a Cheerio? A jock? I know you guys hate me and threatened to kill me but I never really thought you'd actually do it. I would leave the school if that is what you want, just please let me go! Please!" The young diva pleads.

"Shut up!" All of a sudden she is untied and then the woman leaves.

~ McKinley High, Lima, Ohio ~

It has been a week since her confrontation with Rachel and a week since she last saw her. To say that the Cheerio is worried about the diva is an understatement. She regrets becoming defensive towards the diva and has been looking out for the diva so she can apologize. The week has been rough on her and she has not able to sleep with the guilt she feels inside. Every time she closes her eyes, she could not forget the look of anger and hurt on Rachel's face and it hurts her that she is one of the causes for that look.

She could not help it anymore and had to ask Mr. Schuester if he has heard anything from Rachel. "I haven't heard anything from her, Quinn, but maybe she just wanted to stay home after what happened the last time, you know? Or perhaps she was on a trip with her dads again like she would always say in glee." The teacher says dismissively which made the cheerleader angry because she knows that if it had been other members of the club, he would have paid more attention.

With the gnawing feeling she still has, she decides to skip glee and go to the diva's house and check on her. She doesn't care if the singer is still angry at her but she just has to know if she is okay. When she arrives at the Berry's residence, the first thing she notices is that the mailbox is overflowing with mail which confuses her because surely one would not get that much mail in just one day. She shrugs her shoulders and walks up the walk way until she is facing the door. She knocks on the door three times then waits. When she gets no response she knocks a few times again, this time louder. Still there is no response.

She can't shake off the feeling that something is wrong. The diva has been missing and she had a big feeling that it is not the brunette's choice that she is. Suddenly, a hand touches her hand startles her and causes her to scream. "What the hell, Puck, kill a person why don't you!" Quinn shouts and slaps the guy on the stomach. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ow, geez I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you, baby mama!" Puck smirks only to get hit at the back of his head by the blonde. "Stop calling me that!" the HBIC growls. "What are you doing here?"

Puck shrugs his shoulders and said, "I am worried about her too. It has been a week since she was in school and it's not like my Jew Princess to be gone for that long. I saw you skip glee and decided to follow. So, still no answer?"

Quinn frowns and said, "No, I have been knocking but I am getting nothing. I also noticed that the mailbox is filled up which says no one had been taking the letters out. This is not good, Puck."

"I knew that deep down you cared, Q," Puck grins giving her a knowing look. "What?" Quinn asks a little agitated with the look she is getting from the Mohawk guy. Puck just smiles then asks, "So what's next?"

"I am not sure but maybe we can go to the park. Rachel visits the park a lot especially the last few weeks." Puck looks at the HBIC again and raises his eyebrows, "And how do you know that? Oh wait don't tell me, you follow her there!"

Quinn glares at the guy while trying to hide the blush creeping up her face, "Shut up! I just worry okay, after all the bullying had increased because of that stupid Finneptitude and the personality change I did not want her to off herself!" Puck's face softens a bit then hardens again with the mention of the douchebag's name. "Like I said I knew you cared. Okay, lead the way to the park."

The two gets in their individual cars and proceeds to go to the park where the cheerleader leads the club's badass to the bench where Rachel occupies all the time – she has started to call it 'Rachel's Bench'. It may seem silly but she suddenly feels the need to feel closer to the diva by sitting on her bench and so she does. She sits on the bench trying to think of what they should do next. There is nowhere else she could think of to go in search of the singer. She is thinking hard and does not notice the bag on her lap slip off. When she leans down to pick the bag up, something under the bench catches Quinn's attention.

A gold necklace with a Star of David is on the ground. Immediately she picks the necklace up to examine theit. She flips the necklace and reads the engraving of R.B.B. All of a sudden the feeling of foreboding is becoming strong again and she starts to open her mouth to Puck…. "Hey that is Rachel's!" Puck exclaims excitedly. "This could be proof right? I mean, we now have legitimate reason to report to the police that she is missing?"

The head cheerleader is unsure if it was enough for the police to look into but she will be damned if she is not going to try. Her gut says that there is something wrong and she can no longer just stay at the sides and wait. She has to do something. The two rushes to Lima Police Station and immediately asks to speak with one of the police officers who happen to be Officer David Michaels. The police officer listens to their story and although he is a bit sympathetic, he says that he will check up on the house but tells the teenagers not to worry too much, maybe Rachel just took a trip with the family.

The two leave the station a bit dejectedly but still could not shake the feeling that something bad has happened to their friend.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~ BAU Headquarters, Virginia ~

"Okay so what have we got about your sister?" David Rossi asks everyone in the room when he sees that everyone, which means Emily, has calmed down.

"Her name is Rachel Berry, adopted daughter of Leroy and Hiram Berry. She is the biological daughter of Shelby Corcoran; gave her up for a closed adoption and can only meet her when the child turns 18 or if Rachel finds her first," Emily says with a stoic look on her face back on.

Everyone stares at the video on the screen showing Rachel Berry sing. They can see the resemblance between their colleague and the girl in the video. It is like looking at a younger and ambitious Emily Prentiss and they can't help but be taken with the young singer. They are in the middle of the video when a blubbering Penelope Garcia burst through the door.

"Oh god, oh my god, Emily honey, I am sorry but this was delivered to my office and says, 'show this to your friend', and you have to see this", the technical analyst rambles on and proceeds to click on a button which showed another video. The video is of Rachel being slapped and beaten on the face. As Emily watches her sister, it was surreal for her to call someone that even just to herself, her knees almost buckles because it seemed like she could feel almost hit on the little girl's face. She feels her heart clench as she listens to her pleading voice begging the attacker to stop. Her heart freezes up when she hears the weakened voice saying she can no longer feel. She doesn't realize how pale she becomes and how tight she is holding the arm rest of the chair she is now sitting on until she feels someone squeeze her hand gently. She looks up to see JJ's comforting eyes which are trying to convey that she is there for her along with the team.

Aaron Hotchner watches the video with a frown and immediately after the video ended said, "JJ call the Lima Police Department and inform them that we are going there, brief them about the situation. Morgan, talk to Mr. Prentiss and find out who would want to seek revenge on him. Garcia, continue to search information on the victim, the rest of us wheels up in 30."

"Her name is Rachel", Emily tersely says. The rest of the team stares at her for a while, "What?" she asks them to which she receives shrugs on their shoulders as they continues to get out of the room.

Morgan is left in the room with Anthony Prentiss and says, "Do you remember anyone who would want to hurt you and your family?" The man chuckles sadly, "Do I know anyone who does not?" Mr. Prentiss continues on to say that he was an informant to the CIA which gave him a lot of enemies. Their talk did not really bring them anything to further the investigation and Mr. Prentiss leaves saying that he will continue to look into past cases which may lead them to the kidnappers.

"Agent Morgan, I have done everything wrong for Emily and I am afraid that the damage I caused may be irreparable but please let me make something right for this girl that I just knew about. My girls should never have to suffer because of the choices I made in life. Please find her and look after my…Emily." Anthony Prentiss remorsefully says as he leaves the room.

~ On the jet ~

"Talk to us baby girl", Derek speaks sweetly to the screen. "Okay, I found _Rachel's_ MySpace video and it turns out that she is not well liked by the 'popular' cheerleaders and jocks alike. She maintains an account on the social networking site and posts her songs almost nightly until a few months ago, which by the way are just mind blowing the voice in that girl is just…. (_notices that the team was looking at her with veiled amusement and impatience_) right, well moving on just read the comments and welcome to the new realm of High School bullying."

"If I were your parents I would sell you back" – Sky Splits

"I think I'm going to scratch my eyes out" – Hi Ho Cheerio!

"PLEASE GET STERILIZED" – The Cheerios

"Demon Spawn, you and your faggot fathers should leave town!" – AzJock

Every line that Emily reads from the screen breaks her heart and could not help but feel the burning desire to look for those teenagers and rip their heads off. The young face that has now been ingrained in her brain flashes before her and she feels the overwhelming need to hold her and tell her that she is wonderful and amazing and that she does not have to worry anymore and that her big sister is going to protect her.

"According to a study, 29.9% of American students were involved in some way with school bullying. One of the growing trends now is cyber bullying. As children, preteens and teenagers have more time online and through social media web sites than in the 'real world' they brought with them the 'real world' ways of harassment in the virtual world. It is a disturbing fact however that more than half of those who are bullied don't inform their parents or adults. They know and identify it as a problem but they don't know how to deal with it." Dr. Spencer Reid reports.

"As Robert Heinlein said, 'Jealousy is invariably a symptom of neurotic insecurity'; we have a teenager who has talent that is so big, the small minded thinking of this small town cannot begin to understand or appreciate, on top of having gay men as parents. That is a lethal combination which draws the insecure and hatred out. " David Rossi adds to the discussion.

"Garcia, anything you can get out of the video sent?" Hotch asks the quirky analyst. "Still working on that but so far nothing", the analyst replies. "What about the fathers?" The technical analyst continues, "Leroy and Hiram Berry are currently in Africa for some volunteer and research work. They are both doctors and apparently good at their field. They regularly do these missions every year and are out for at least three months at a time. This year they are in a location that takes weeks to get any contact from the outside world."

"What?! They left my underage sister on her own for three months without anyone to take care of her?!" The rest of the team looks at the brunette a little amused; they have never seen this protective mama bear side and it is refreshing to see.

"Woah, claws back in mama bear. From Rachel's blogs it appears that an Aunt Gert stays with her every time they are out and it seems like she is has a good relationship with this Aunt Gert", Garcia says.

Hotchner broodingly orders the team, "Garcia find out more on the fathers, find this Aunt Gert and look for Shelby Corcoran", looking at the screen. "Check, check and checkers…back in a smidge", the tech analyst retorts as the screen goes black. "Morgan and Reid go to the school and talk to her classmates and teachers. Prentiss and Dave take a visit to the house. JJ, as soon as you have set things up at the station work talk to Shelby Corcoran as soon as Garcia has something on her."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~ Lima Police Station ~

Officer David Michaels got a call from an Agent Jareau of the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit a few hours ago about a Rachel Berry and to say that he is not surprised would be an understatement. A couple of days ago he visited the Berry Residence after getting the visit from the 2 high school kids to check on their story. The house was empty just like the kids said but there were no signs of entry or any disturbance so he could not really do anything else. He did feel a little niggling feeling in the gut but he dismissed it because he basically had nothing to work on. Now with the FBI coming in he feels that his dismissed feeling days ago could have been right all along.

"Sir, the FBI just arrived," one of his officers announces. "Thanks, I will get them." He said as he approaches the 2 agents who just walked in.

"Officer Michaels, I am Agent Jareau and this is Senior Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner. Thank you for meeting us in such a short notice." JJ extends her hands to shake with Michaels. "It is not a problem, Agent Jareau. Actually I may have something to tell you about a visit made by two of Rachel Berry's classmates a few days ago. The two appeared to be very worried because it had been a week since their friend went to school. They even found a necklace which they claimed as Ms. Berry's at the park where she frequents."

Hotchner asks, "We need the names of the two classmates and if we can have the necklace we would appreciate it."

~ McKinley High, Ohio ~

"Alright Hotch, we'll speak with the kids after meeting with the principal we just pulled up the school." Morgan clicks off the phone as they park in front of the building and immediately heads to the principal's office.

The principal greets the agents with a confused expression on his face. "Good afternoon, how may I help you gentlemen?"

"Principal Figgins we are here about one of your students, Rachel Berry. When was the last time she attended school? We would also want to talk to two of her friends, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman." Derek Morgan asks the indian man.

Figgins calls in his secretary and asks for the files needed and adds, "I could not really say that those two are Ms. Berry's friends. Rachel Berry is, well you can say, someone who does not have many friends in the school although she is part of several clubs. One of which is the glee club. That is the only thing that she has in common with those two."

The secretary comes in with the folders, Figgins reads it and says, "Rachel Berry has been absent for more than a week now her temporary guardian, Gertrude Collins, called in to say that she is taking her niece on a trip to take her mind off things to what happened here in school."

"What happened that she needed take her mind off?" Dr. Reid asks.

"I am not really sure; you will have to ask that from the students." Figgins replies and proceeds to have Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman go to the office.

~ Talk with Quinn ~

"Ms. Fabray, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid and this is Agent Derek Morgan, we are from the FBI. We have a few questions about Rachel Berry."

As soon as Quinn hears Rachel's name the worry in her amplifies and asks, "Is she okay? Do you know where she is? I haven't seen her in a while she hasn't been here for more than a week but everybody just tells me that she may just be on vacation after what happened." The two agents notice that the cheerleader seems to be seriously concerned about the welfare of the missing brunette.

"What happened?"

"She got a slushy bath given by the jocks."

"A slushy bath?"

Quinn looks down guiltily, "It's when a slushy is thrown to another student's face only this time it was 20 slushies all at once." As the blonde says the last statement she clenches her hands as if trying to control her anger. "The slushy is not really something new for Rachel but that was definitely a first for her and for the school actually."

The agents are a bit nonplussed with what they heard. "What are the reasons for these slushies?"

"It's how the hierarchy works here in this school. If you are doomed to be the loser you get that and Rachel, well Rachel is the most talented girl here but no one understands it. People have always been jealous of her that is why she is deemed as the biggest loser in school. That also makes her the biggest target for bullying."

The two agents frown at what they heard, not that it was shocking for them but more for the reason that this is happening to a sister of one of their own, making her one of their own. "What makes you think that something wrong has happened to Rachel?"

"I don't know… I just feel that there is something wrong. Something has been wrong with her for a while now. Ever since she and her boyfriend broke up the bullying has turned up and since then she has been quieter in school. Every afternoon after school she goes by the park. That is where I found her necklace. Here this may help you find her." Quinn hands the necklace to Reid.

"Sirs, I have to be honest, I was once one of those jocks and cheerleaders who bullied her. If I am going to be honest I may be her biggest tormentor in the past but after last year everything changed. I really tried to change and help her but it's just so difficult. Please find her."

The two agents talk to Puck and gets the same information from Quinn however provides the site where they can see what the slushies are all about.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~ Berry's Residence ~

As soon as Emily arrives at the house with David Rossi, she feels her heart beat a little faster. Although this should just be like any routine visit she can't stop feeling a bit apprehensive. She is a little closer to getting to know a sister whom she hasn't known until a couple of hours ago but despite the newness of this knowledge she feels a connection that she can't explain that she hasn't felt with anyone before.

Even with the knowledge that no one would be meeting them when they knock they still follow protocol. "Mr. Hiram and Leroy Berry, this is the FBI are you inside?" Rossi shouts out while he takes hold of the pistol by his waist. Emily bends down over the planters by the door to check for keys to the house. When David notices this he asks, "What are you doing?!"

"Uhhhmmmm, I didn't want to destroy Rachel's door maybe we can just open it with a key this time." Emily blushes as she answers sheepily.

"Don't go soft on me now, Ems." David smirks at Emily. "You have to understand though that you have to keep yourself in check. You do know what happens when things get personal."

Emily sighs and says, "I know, I know, it's just a few hours ago I don't even know that there is someone that could be that one person with whom I can connect with in a family level, you know. And I know that feeling that is silly because she doesn't even know me and she might not even want to have me in her life once she meets me. But I feel like I just want to get a chance to find out."

"I understand Emily but you also know that you are a stranger to this girl. We don't know how she will react to you. But now is not the time to worry about that, we need to find her first." David says seriously. "So go ahead, open up the door with the key." The corners of his mouth lift a bit into a small smile.

Emily opens the door and the moment the air from inside the house hits her she smells something that isn't right. Along with Rossi, she raises her gun in protective stance and they started to go around room per room to clear the house. As they go down towards the basement they note that the smell becomes stronger. David signals for Emily to cover him then proceeds to open the door. When they open the door a body of a woman with her throat slashed lies on the floor.

"I guess we have found Aunt Gertrude." Emily says in her no nonsense manner.

Rossi takes his phone out of his pocket and calls Hotchner, "Hotch, we found a body in the Berry's residence. There is no identification on her but we are guessing that it's Gertrude Collins."

"Okay the coroner is on the way there. Rossi, this may get tough on Emily but you need to work on victimology now. Find out as many as you can about Rachel Berry."

David sighs and gives an okay before cutting the call. He looks around for Emily only to find her in Rachel's room. He slowly gets in the room and says, "So what have you got?"

"She is very much loved by her dads. Even if they do go away a few months away Rachel is very much the princess in the house." Emily starts.

David Rossi adds his observations, "This girl splashes her dream of Broadway all over the room and shows her determination to get this goal." He says this as he looks at the picture of a Tony Award just in front of the elliptical. "However she lacks the pictures of any normal kid her age. There are no pictures of friends anywhere or any form of social interactions. It seems like she it's just her, her dads, her dreams and nothing else."

Emily sees a pink bedazzled laptop beside a diary and turns it on. She calls Garcia to work on the laptop before leaving the house with the diary with her to go to the station to regroup with the rest of the team.

~ Lima Police Station ~

The whole team gathers around the table with Penelope on speaker and discusses what they know of the case so far.

Garcia announces to the group, "Okay I looked up the site on the slushy bath and I have it ready however I just want to make sure that you guys, and I mean Emily, are ready for this. This was not easy even for me to look at since the little diva has crawled her way into my heart just because she is already family."

Emily appreciates the support she gets from the rest of the team however she is more anxious to see the video. She heard about the slushy bath and she had the instinct to go to the school and bring tubs of slushy on everyone who threw the cold drinks on her sister.

"Thanks but let's see the video."

For what felt like a hundredth time that day her heart breaks as she sees the look on Rachel's face as the slushies hit her face and the taunt that she got from that boy makes her blood boil. The rest of the team are appalled with the kind of bullying that a sister of their team mate has been facing everyday of her life for the past few years.

Morgan clenches his hands, wanting to rip off the jerks head and smirk off from his face. A guy never does that to a girl. Reid feels that he can relate to Rachel as he was bullied all throughout his childhood just because he is ahead his peers by years just like she was. David and Hotch both think that they have to at least make sure that this kind of treatment should be dealt with when they find Rachel. Penelope just don't understand how a perky little girl could be bullied for being different and JJ just can't help but have her heart break as she sees the spirit in Rachel's eyes go away the moment the taunting and the slushy hit her face.

"So that was the last day that Rachel was seen by anyone. Morgan, Reid, what about the classmates is there anything useful at all?" Hotchner asks.

"Quinn Fabray apparently was one of those students who used to mock her. But something happened to her this past year which caused her change of heart. She has been trying to look out for Rachel but it became very difficult for her to control. She was the one who found the necklace that belongs to Rachel in the park." Reid replies.

"Garcia, anything on this Quinn Fabray?" Morgan speaks up.

Penelope types away then says, "Okay this girl is like the all American Girl, head cheerleader, the youngest in the history of the school to be given that distinction. President of Christ Crusader and is the founder of the Celibacy Club. But little Miss Perfect isn't so perfect after all when she got pregnant and not from her boyfriend, who coincidentally is the jerkface who threw the slushy on Rachel a.k.a. Rachel's exboyfriend, but the baby daddy is Noah Puckerman. She gave up the baby and oh wow, this is a pretty good twist…the baby was adopted by Shelby Corcoran."

Rossi whistles and remarks, "Boy, talk about high school drama."

"JJ, give Quinn Fabray a visit again and this time try to find out more about the last day she saw Rachel. Maybe there was something that she can remember. Anything at all, we are at a dead end right now." Hotch says as JJ gives him an affirmative.

"I will go with her." Emily says determinedly.

Hotchner replies, "Emily not when you are getting emotional about it. Now is not the time to get protective over your sister – "

"No, this is not about me being protective; this is about me getting some answers so we can find her immediately. You know me Hotch, I will not let my feelings get in the way of finding the victims. You said so yourself, we are at a dead end here and I refuse to do nothing or I will go crazy!" Prentiss hissed out.

Hotch frowns however concedes, "Okay, but the moment you are out of line JJ has strict orders to send you back here to the station."

~ Talk with Quinn ~

"Hi Quinn, my name is SSA Jennifer Jareau and this is SSA Emily Prentiss. You talked with our colleagues Morgan and Reid earlier." JJ smiles at her kindly.

Quinn looks at her and Emily a bit wary because she did just talk to the other 2 agents and is nervous with the scrutinizing look that the brunette agent have while looking at her. This agent looks familiar however she can't understand why that is so since she swears this is the first time that she has seen her.

"Did you find anything about Rachel? Is that why you are back? Please tell her she is fine! Please!" She exclaims and looks pleadingly at the 2 agents.

Emily studies the girl and she can see that she is being sincere and decides to let her guards down and answers her, "I am afraid that we haven't found anything yet but we are trying our best to find her. However we would like to find out what happened on the day of the slushy bath." Both Emily and Quinn grimace at the mention, not liking the image that they see in their minds.

"Okay, what do you want to find out?" Quinn replies a little nervously.

"Just anything that you remember of what happened after the slushy bath, it might be useful in letting us know where she went after." JJ says gently.

"After the incident, Brittany, one of my cheerleader friends and also in glee with us, brought her to the bathroom then sent me a text letting me know where they were. I got spare clothes that Rachel brings in case that happened. I went in the bathroom then Rachel became suspicious about my intention for being kind to her. Then I lost it and shouted back at her then I left the bathroom." She says apologetically.

JJ asks, "Would you know where she would usually go to unload or release?"

"She always goes to the park, the one where I found the necklace in. I am pretty sure she would go there. She always talks to someone there in the park." Quinn remembers.

Emily prods on, "This person she talks to, do you know her? Have you seen her before?"

"No, at first she was just there sitting 2 benches away from _Rachel's bench_ – I mean where Rachel would always stay," Quinn blushes as she continues. "Then about a couple of weeks ago this girl started talking with her then she was always there for Rachel to talk to. It's good for her to have someone to talk to you know. Rachel became more and more withdrawn from everybody. Lately, she does not even fight for solos anymore."

"Let's go back to the girl can you describe her for us?"

"She is a bit older than us but younger than you. She has red hair and she seems like the athletic type. I notice her around the park every time Rachel is."

Emily continues to ask, "When you say she is always around, what does it mean. Is she just sitting there or does she talk to Rachel all the time?"

"No, I think the first time that she approached Rachel was only a couple of weeks ago when Rachel came to the park crying after having a confrontation with Finncompetence! But at first she is just a couple of benches away from her and looks at her."

JJ and Emily smirks at the nickname but continues to prod on about the lady, something tells them that this person may have something to do with the abduction.

"Quinn, we would like to do a cognitive interview which would help you remember things.

"Okay."

Emily continues, "I want you to close your eyes, and I want you to remember that day at the park. Look around and describe what you see and how you feel like if it's windy or not."

Quinn closes her eyes and starts to narrate what she remembers, "I see Rachel on her bench and she is crying. I look around and see a red-head girl and she is looking at Rachel. She looks at Rachel intently and now she is raising her cell phone. Wait, she is pointing her phone towards Rachel and she is clicking. It's like she is taking her picture on her phone! Oh no! That is not right, right? I should have noticed that! I should have or else I would have watched over her closer. Taking picture of someone when they don't know there were being taken is like stalking, right?" Quinn exclaims agitatedly as she opens her eyes. "She is the one who took her, right? She is the one who has Rachel?!"

"We are not sure yet but we have to find that woman. Will it be alright if we ask you to describe that woman again in the station and maybe they can come up with a sketch? Any description can help." Emily asks a little relieved that they seem to be getting somewhere at least. Only now they have to figure out who is that red head woman.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~ Somewhere in a dimly lit room ~

After days of being held captive, Rachel is becoming resigned to the fact that it may take a while before she is going to be found, if she ever would. No one cares enough to look for her except for her dads who probably still don't know that she is in this situation. She bets that her classmates especially the ones in glee are so relieved to be rid of her. She remembers the slushy bath which feels like so long ago. If she were to die, she definitely didn't want to leave the world with the slushy bath as the last thing that she is going to be remembered by. She has to get out of here.

"Please, if anyone is listening out there, help me!" Rachel says to herself over and over like a mantra. She needs to hold on to that little sliver of hope that she is going to get out of here. She can't allow her dads to come home and to find out she is already gone. She can imagine how they would blame themselves and she can't allow that. Her dads are the only ones who truly cared. She remembers the times that they spent as a family. How they did all friends are supposed to do just so she wouldn't feel so alone. She recalls their tearful goodbye just before they left for their mission. She reminisces how proud she is about how her fathers are trying to make a difference in the world. She misses them, but she knows that what they are doing is something that would benefit a lot more needy people than her. Her heart breaks as she tries to imagine the different scenarios of how her fathers would find out if she dies and she can't have that. She has to be okay or it will break her dads. She has to be okay.

Suddenly the door opens and in came a person wearing a full face cover. Rachel takes more attention of the person this time. She already knows that her captor is a female from their previous interaction just a few hours ago. Now she knows that the woman is smaller in built.

"Hey Rachel, I see that the blood has dried up and it is now time for more." Her abductor says as she starts to hit her, this time on her stomach. The woman punches her blow after blow until she feels her ribs crack and she starts to spurt blood from her mouth. Soon the punching stops as the woman grabs her hair and forcibly turns the brunette's face towards the camera.

"This is a gift from an old friend, Anthony." The woman jeers at the camera as she approaches it and switches it off and as she does that Rachel again thinks that the voice is very familiar however she just can't place it.

"Please let me go! I think you got the wrong girl. I don't even know an Anthony in my life. Please just let me go, this is just a mistake and I haven't even seen your face so I would never be able to identify you. I promise you that I will not be telling the cops about you, please, you have to let me go!"

"Oh Rachel, I assure you that I got the right girl. This is no mistake and this fate is for you. This has been decided years ago and finally I am going to get what I have been working so hard for. Did you really think someone out there cared enough to listen to you talk and talk about how miserable your life is at that hell hole you call school? I just had to endure it because you hold the key to my prize!" The woman sneers as she slips off the mask to reveal her face.

"Amanda?!" Rachel exclaims.

~ Lima Police Station ~

The team is back to regroup and discuss the case when Morgan gets a call from Penelope.

"If Emily is there make sure that she is sitting down because the video that I will be sending you is really bad." The analyst tearfully says.

Morgan looks around at the office and speaks out, "Okay, Garcia has something for us but Prentiss you need to be prepared for this one." The team looks at the monitor as Penelope is projected on it.

"I am gonna rock your world, but I don't like rocking it this way! I received another video however this time I was sent a link. It is currently being traced and you will be given that information as soon as I get it. It seems like the captor is now putting this on live stream which means we can actually look at how Rachel is doing. Let me just replay the parts that you missed."

Video on Rachel being beaten is shown and everyone in the room feels each blow that is thrown at the little girl. Emily can't help but cry out in desperation knowing that there is nothing that she can do to stop the torture that her sister is going through. What angers her more is the fact that all this is being caused by someone who has a grudge on her father. The bitterness she feels for her father has doubled with every hit that Rachel is getting.

After several torturous minutes of beating the captor stopped but not before blood is spurted out of the young singer's mouth. Everyone in the table is left speechless for a few seconds and only an outburst from the door is heard.

"Oh my god, Rachel..NO! They are hurting her, you have to do something! Rachel!" The team turns towards the door and sees Quinn Fabray break down as she watches the young diva being punched to death.

One of the female police officers approaches Quinn and as she touches her she snaps, "DON'T TOUCH ME! AND WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? WHY AREN'T YOU DOING YOUR JOBS INSTEAD OF PATHETICALLY JUST SITTING AROUND AND TALKING?!"

Prentiss stands up and approaches the young HBIC, "Don't you dare tell us that we are not doing anything to save her. You have no right to judge all of us especially since you have been torturing that poor girl for a long time."

That statement stops Quinn and she looks down embarrassed. "I am so sorry! I did not mean to blow up like that! It's just that when I saw the video, I can't help it. I know I have been so mean to her in the past but I never wanted anything like that to happen to her. I can't bear to see her that hurt. I can't – not anymore!" Quinn sobs. Emily, without really meaning to but just by an act of instinct, gathers the young girl in her arms into an embrace.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have snapped at you as well. I should have been able to hold in my emotions a little better." Emily softly tells her sister's friend. "We will find her but we need all the help we can. I am sure that the sketch from your description would help a lot. Are you done with it by the way?"

Quinn steps out of the hug a bit awkwardly says, "Yes, I am done with it. That is actually the reason why I was outside of the office to just find you and tell you that I am done." She finishes off still feeling embarrassed with her outburst.

"Okay, thank you. It's best that you go home and get some rest now. Today must have been emotionally stressful for you to see a person you know go through something like that. Don't worry, I will let you know when we find her and I will call you if we think there is something that you can help us with."

Emily goes back to the table and exclaims, "We have to find her! And we have to find her soon!" She glances at the monitor and watches her sister lies down on the mattress exhausted from the beating.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~ In the dimly lit room ~

"Hello, Rachel!" Amanda evilly grins at the brunette.

The young diva, still at a loss at knowing that the person she has been trusting for several days now is looking at her with a look that is so different from the comforting way she has gone accustomed to, stares blankly at the redhead. The moment she manages to get her voice back she asks, "Why?! I trusted you with everything! Why are you doing this to me? Did I do something wrong? Have I talked too much and irritated you like I did with the popular kids in school? I could change and be different – you do not have to beat me up. Please!" Rachel cries.

"I do not care with whatever you did nor do I care about what those pathetic losers from your school did to you. You are nothing but a means to an end, Rachel, and listening to your pathetic life was a chore that I just had to endure so I can lure you here," Amanda spats at the brunette. "No, I take that back. I do care about what those losers did because it made it easier for me to act like the sweet little friend you just have to cry to thereby fooling you completely." The evil captor mockingly puts on an angelic face before heckling out loud as she exits the room. "When I meet one of those jocks or cheerleaders, I will be giving them my own high fives!"

Rachel grabs the first thing she gets hold of and throws it at the door as she screams after Amanda. The betrayal awakens the determination in her to get out of this.

~ Lima Police Station ~

As soon as Quinn steps out of the Police Station she gets her phone and dials a number.

"Yes?" Puck answers.

Quinn curtly answers, "Meet me at the park, NOW!"

"I'll be there in 10."

A brunette woman collides with Quinn as she rushes to her car and enters the police station. The woman approaches the desk and says, "Hi, my name is Shelby Corcoran and I am supposed to speak with an Officer Michaels."

The officer at the desk brings her in the room where the FBI agents are convening. In the room, they just finished a video conversation with Penelope stating that the Berry's have finally been informed and are now on the way back states side. They hear a knock on the door and see a harried looking woman just by the door.

The woman immediately saw pictures of Rachel on the board and a sense of panic went through her.

"What is Rachel's picture doing on the board?! What is going on here? Can someone please tell me what is going on here?!" Shelby exclaims in an intimidating way with a hint of desperation around the edges.

"Ms. Corcoran, my name is Agent Jennifer Jareau, I'm with the FBI and this is the team working on your daughter's case. Can you come with me please so I can explain everything to you in private?" JJ explains as she leads the woman to another room.

David Michaels sighs deeply knowing that the next few minutes will be hard for Ms. Corcoran. The situation is going to be very difficult to explain just like any abduction. He watches as the mother's face turn from horror to despair to anguish. He shakes his head and although he is embarrassed to admit it but he is relieved that he is not the one to explain all these to the young singer's mother. He turns back to the rest of the team around the table and sees them look worriedly at what's going on in the other room.

"Okay, we have been going over and over what we know but we still have nothing!" A frustrated Emily Prentiss hisses and looks at the documents a little frantically.

~ Park ~

"What's the rush, Quinn?" Puck asked a frantic looking cheerleader.

The blonde looks up with tears in her eyes. "Rachel is being hurt, Puck, and the bastard that's doing this to her is videotaping it! If I can just get my hands on that bastard! Her face looks like it doubled in size because of the swelling! We have to get Rachel out of there, Puck!"

"WHAT?!" Puck punches the bench in frustration. He never said it allowed but Rachel is his best friend. Yes they may have made a mistake by making out just to ease the frustration away but he seriously cares for the young diva. She is his Jewish American Princess and he is going to make sure that she is going to be found.

"What else do you know, Quinn?" The Mohawk guy asks.

"We need to look out for a redhead girl that I saw Rachel has been talking to here in the park these past weeks. I thought that it was good that somehow Rachel had someone to talk with after all the crap she has been taking from school. But now I believe that she had something to do with Rachel's disappearance. I am such an idiot, I should have been more careful and saw it suspicious that that girl has been staying in the same park and bench as Rachel's. God, I am so stupid! Rachel is out there being beaten the hell out her life and I could have protected her from it, Puck! If I was just not so scared to lose the popularity and became Rachel's friend!"

Puck stares at the blonde cheerleader a bit shocked to see so much emotion come out of her in worry of the diva. "I always knew you cared, Q, but I just realize now just how much - " he is interrupted. "Don't! Just don't, Puck! I can't think about that now, I just want to make sure that she is fine and out of danger, that is it! Period!" Quinn vehemently exclaims.

The young man looks sadly at the young cheerleader, knowing that whatever it is that she is feeling she is currently not in the place and right mind set to handle so he lets it go. "Okay, why don't we get somewhere and talk this through but maybe we can grab something to eat, I can think better with my stomach full."

Quinn rolls her eyes at the guy but stands up to get something to eat.

~ Lima Police Station ~

Emily Prentiss is currently going through what the team has on Rachel's case for what seems like a thousandth time yet nothing new that would somehow lead to something pops in her. The feeling of defeat is creeping back up and she is fast becoming frantic as she remembers the badly beaten body of her sister. She huffs in frustration when she hears her phone ring.

"Prentiss" she curtly answers the phone.

A frantic sounding Quinn is heard whispering through the phone, "Agent Prentiss, I see her! I mean she's here, right at Breadsticks!"

"What are you talking about Quinn, please calm down and talk clearly."

"The redhead that has been talking with Rachel is right here! What should we do?!"

Emily's heart is beating faster as she frantically goes out of the police station towards the SUV to go where Quinn is. "Don't do anything that would startle her, tell me where you are and we will go there but don't do anything that might cause her to run!"

"But she is about to go out of the restaurant…Puck and I will follow her." Quinn grabs the football player as she follows the redhead out of the restaurant.

"Don't do anything that would hurt both of you Quinn! That lady is very dangerous and I am sure that she would have no qualms hurting anybody else!"

"I can't just let her get away, this may be our only chance to find Rachel and I will be damned if I let this go. We will follow her and make sure that she would not suspect anything, I promise."

Emily sighs out in frustration, knowing that what the young blonde is saying is true. This could very well be the only lead they have in finding where Rachel is. "Okay but please stay on the line so we can easily follow you."

Puck and Quinn follow the redhead through the outskirts of Lima which leads to an old barn house. The teens have been through this area a couple of times with their friends when they felt like going away to have fun for a bit but they always thought that this house was abandoned and no longer in use. They keep a few meters away from the house hidden behind trees as they keep watch and wait for the FBI to arrive.


End file.
